Hoy ha muerto mi amor por ti
by Katrina Himura
Summary: Hoy a muerto el amor en mi...hoy te he arrancado de mi...hoy tu has muerto para mi, Inuyasha... InuxKag (Cap.4: Adios) Actualizado!
1. Cap1: Decisión

¡¡¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, así que tengan compasión¿si?

Bueno aclaro que Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a quien le estaré eternamente agradecida por haber creado a estos personajes tan maravillosos que me alegran la existencia nn, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados para dar vida a las locuras que surgen en mi loca cabecita nn U

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

Hoy ha muerto mi amor por ti

Cáp.1: Decisión

Un día mas que pasa…

Un día mas que paso en compañía de mis amigos, en la época antigua.

Ya hemos derrotado a Naraku, la perla esta completa, y parece que Inuyasha al fin desistió de la tonta idea de convertirse en un monstruo…pero ella…sigue vagando por este mundo…sigue buscándote…

No se si cometí un error al salvarla aquella vez. Quizás… todo seria diferente ahora…quizás de haberla dejado morir aquella vez, todo seria diferente ahora, o tal vez no…quien sabe…

Alguna parte de mi mente me dijo que este pensamiento era muy egoísta, que no podía abandonar a su suerte a nadie, aunque fuera aquella persona que me impide conseguir lo que mas amo, mi felicidad…

Y yo sigo pensando ¿Por qué la salvo? Siempre esa estúpida y odiosa necesidad de ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitan, no importa quien sea, no importa las circunstancias…siempre término salvando su vida, pero ella ni lo agradece. No es que espere un gracias de su parte, pero…ella me mira hasta con repudio y no como a la persona que le ha devuelto su miserable vida.

Y es que me canse de ser la niña sufrida en este cuento, a la que todos miran con lastima porque saben que este amor no es correspondido. Y por un instante pienso ¿Por qué solo pienso en los demás¿Por qué por una sola vez en mi vida no pienso en mí? Siempre arriesgo mi felicidad, a costa de personas que ni siquiera les importa lo que yo piense, lo que yo sienta.

Prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, pero… ¡ya no puedo! mas el solo verte con ella, esa mirada triste un tus ojos por ella, esos suspiro… ¡todos por ella!...para ella…

En un principio trate de convencerme de que solo era algo pasajero, una ilusión de adolescente, unan atracción, algo meramente físico…pero ya no puedo negar lo innegable…

Me he enamorado, esto no es simplemente un gusto; yo sabia desde un principio que tendría que hacerme la idea de que en su corazón no habría lugar para mi, que nunca me miraría como algo mas que su amiga, que nunca me apreciaría tanto como a ella. Pero ya me es inevitable el no amarte, si ni siquiera puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Que patética sueno…pensando siempre en el, que viene y que me rodea con sus brazos, y me dice que siempre permanecerá a mi lado…y descubro que no es mas que un patético sueño que nunca se hará realidad. Y cada noche como esta miro hacia el cielo y, me pregunto si realmente debería estar aquí…ya acabamos con Naraku, ya no hay porque temer. Además la única razón por la cual yo estaba aquí, era por que solo yo podía percibir la presencia de los fragmentos, ni siquiera era de utilidad al pelear, siempre debían protegerme, digamos que era literalmente un estorbo…seguramente ella hubiera sido de mas utilidad que yo…

Las pocas veces que me encontrado con Kikyo no ha sido del todo agradables, por que yo siempre trataba de mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada, de confianza…y ella solo me mira de una manera fría y altanera, diciéndome con esa mirada: _¿No ves que la única que ocupa los pensamientos de Inuyasha soy yo? Es a mí a quien ama. No te hagas ilusiones niña, tú jamás podrás tener su corazón. Tu jamás podrás ser mas que yo…_Siempre termina todo igual…ella desaparece sin dejar rastro, sin escuchar mis suplicas para que se queda y lo vea a el, para que al menos sepa que esta bien, y el corazón de mi amado no se aflija mas…

Y el que aparece con su rostro lleno de preocupación hacia a mi…o al menos eso es lo que trata de aparentar, por no puede disimular esa mirada de felicidad al saber que ella estuvo aquí, y que aun este presente…Silencioso dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte deseoso de ir a su encuentro, mas no lo hace por temor a los reproches de Sango y el Monje Miroku culpándolo por mi tristeza, o tal vez por miedo de verme sumirme en una profunda melancolía, o tal no lo hace…por compasión.

¡Pero yo no quiero su compasión¡No quiero su lastima! Yo quiero, necesito, su amor, su cariño, su comprensión…pero yo se que eso es solo una vana ilusión que se hace realidad en mis sueños…

Ya se ha hecho de noche. Todos están dormidos alrededor de la fogata. Yo me he alejado del grupo para poder remediar ese dolor que me aquejaba en el pecho, mirando a al noche estrellada, he encontrando en mi mente todos estos pensamientos…

Una lagrima solitaria se desliza sobre mi mejilla…una la lagrima amarga, frustrada…que me quema la piel. La limpio suavemente con mi mano, y dejo que el aire fresco de la noche se encargue de limpiar el líquido salino restante.

Ya lo he decidido. ¿Por qué quedarme más tiempo aquí¿De que sirve sufrir por el¿De que sirve que cada noche estalle en llanto por su amor?...Eso ya no tiene caso. Yo se como acabara esta historia, ellos se marcharan juntos, con su amor, y yo me quedare sola…Ya no quiero sufrir mas, soy joven tengo toda una vida por delante, aun puedo seguir adelante.

Por ello he tomado esta decisión, ya no dudare mas, no ya no. Me alejare de aquí y volveré a la que es realmente mi vida. Dejare atrás todo esto para continuar, porque nada es eterno, y quiero que este dolor se acabe ya…

Mañana mismo partiré, no le diré nada a nadie hasta que llegue el momento de marcharme, odio las despedidas, pero es necesario hacer esto rápido, y de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Mañana dejare este mundo en el cual aprendí la valentía, en cual aprendí el significado de la amistad, en el cual aprendí lo que realmente significa amor…donde comprendí lo que realmente significa miedo, angustia, desolación…desesperación…

Esta noche, a muerto aquel sentimiento que por tanto tiempo me hizo creer, que me hizo reír, que me hizo soñar…hoy, a muerto el amor en mi…hoy te he arrancado de mi…hoy tu has muerto para mi, Inuyasha…

Bueno aquí esta el primer capi de fic. Ya se que me quedo muy dramático, pero lo escribí en un momento de depresión mientras veía Inuyasha, y me dije pobre Kagome, ella siempre aguanta que Inuyasha se ya atrás de esa…Kikyo, pero nunca le reprocha nada, y me dije, ya es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto, se ponga las pilas, y deje de sufrir. Cuando ella tiene estos pensamiento, la verdad, es que esta con la auto estima por los suelos, y por eso ve todo lo malo en ella.

Por fis, manden un review, al menos para saber lo mala escritora que soy¿si? Y si les gusto, pues puede que lo siga, pero depende de los reviews. ¡¡¡Nos vemos!

Katrina Himura


	2. Cap2: Siempre a tu lado

�¡Holas de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap, de mi fic, espero que les guste. Bueno aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para que den vida a mis locuras.

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

Cáp.2: Siempre a tu lado

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el Sengoku, y en la rama de un gran árbol, cierto chico de cabellos plateados, abría sus ojos perezosamente. No por que estuviera cansado por no haber dormido adecuadamente, o por quedarse alerta ante cualquier peligro, que era su costumbre, de hecho, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Y es que…desde hace muchos días, no dejaba de pensar en cierta personita.

Se bajo del árbol, y espero que todos se desperezaran, recogieran sus cosas y retomaran el rumbo. Durante el camino, se encerró en sus pensamientos, como ya lo había estado haciendo desde hace algunos días, así que a nadie le pareció extraño.

_¿Pero que me esta pasando?_-se preguntaba-_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_- pensando en esto, disminuyo un poco el paso, para quedar mas alejado del grupo, y dirigir su mirada, hacia el horizonte. Trato de dejar ese tema en paz, pero mientras más trataba, más nervioso, y algo asustado, se ponía, por lo que iba hacer el día de hoy. Pero sabía que iba a hacer lo correcto. Y de tanto pensar en ello, le vinieron a la mente, los recuerdos que tubo la noche pasada.

-

Ya había anochecido, y como de costumbre el grupo decidió buscar un lugar para acampar. Prendieron una fogata y se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales. Yo por mi parte, me subí a la rama más grande de un árbol algo alejado del grupo, pero sin perderlos de vista.

La verdad, era que estábamos ya a un día de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, puesto que habíamos acabado con la recolección de los fragmentos. Al fin habíamos acabado con el maldito de Naraku. A Miroku le desapareció el agujero negro de su mano derecha, y Sango pudo recuperar sano y salvo a su hermano, que por cierto ahora viaja con nosotros, y se ha hecho gran amigo de Shippo, y este ya no estaba tan pegado a Kagome…

Kagome…Recuerdo aquel día que vencimos a Naraku. Todos derramaron lágrima de felicidad al saber que ese miserable nunca mas nos dañaría. Kagome se dedico a curar a los heridos, incluyendo a Kouga y Sesshomaru, que también habían ayudado en la pelea. Y en medio de todo eso…vi como Kikyo se alejaba silenciosamente de todos nosotros, y pensé, no esta vez, esta vez no escaparas de mí. Corrí tras de ella, y…sucedió lo de siempre. Le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella dijo que si. Intente abrazarla, reconfortarla con mi abrazo, pero ella se alejo bruscamente de mi, preguntándome que rayos me pasaba, y yo le dije la estupidez mas grande del mundo.

-Kikyo, mi amor…estoy listo.

-Listo¿listo para que-respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Estoy listo para ir contigo al otro mundo. Ahora que hemos derrotado a Naraku, ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Al fin podremos estar juntos para siempre, y amarnos hasta la eternidad, como tu lo deseaste siempre.

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente, como si fuera a llorar, de felicidad, supuse yo, por que al fin el sueño de morir conmigo se haría realidad.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Una sonrisa perversa.

Y empezó a reír.

Y mi mundo se cayó por completo con las palabras que pronuncio.

¿Juntos para siempre¿Amarnos hasta la eternidad- y rió mas fuerte que antes- No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo Inuyasha, no puedo creer que después de todo ese tiempo no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Cuenta¿cuenta de que- respondí aun ingenuamente.

-Inuyasha…la única razón por la que quiero tu muerte, es por venganza, por lo que me hiciste sufrir hace 50 años. La única razón de tu muerte será para que mi alma pueda encontrar el descanso eterno. Yo nunca te prometí permanecer siempre a tu lado…Inuyasha, yo ya no te amo, es mas, la verdad es que nunca lo hice. Solo quise encontrar remedio a la soledad que me agobiaba, pero nunca llegue a amarte realmente.

_Inuyasha, yo ya no te amo…_ _le verdad es que nunca lo hice… nunca llegue a amarte realmente…_Esas palabras resonaban horriblemente en mi cabeza, y seguía parado en el mismo sitio, con la cabeza agachada, con los ojos perdidos, y con algunas lagrima que amenazaban con empezar a asomarse, era como si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado…y dentro de mi confusión, pronuncie un débil porque…

-Inuyasha- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado- nos veremos en este mismo lugar dentro de 7 días, para que cumplas tu promesa. Recuerda que tu vida me pertenece solo a mí. Hasta entonces.

Se alejo lentamente, y se perdió en las sombras.

En ese momento caí al suelo de rodillas. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Y aunque no lo crean, llore como un pequeño niño.

-

Después de eso caí en una fuerte depresión, y al parecer todos lo notaron, o quizás, fue que no quise esconder mi tristeza. Cuando pasaba por momentos como este, Kagome siempre estaba para escucharme, o simplemente acompañarme en silencio, entendiendo mi dolor. Pero había notado que ella se encontraba en una situación, tan o peor a la mía. Se podía adivinar la tristeza en sus ojos, por lo que decidí no molestarla con mis problemas.

Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado, y brillaban las estrellas. Todo parecía muy alegre, _todo lo contrario a mi sentir_, pensé. Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero los abrí pronto, alertado por unas pisadas. Entonces vi que Kagome se alejaba del grupo, para sentarse en el pasto y dirigir su mirada al cielo, se veía muy pensativa, pero muy hermosa, como siempre…

Y es que…hace poco lo descubrí. Primero era por que tenía un gran parecido a Kikyo, solo eso. Y de cierta forma, eso me molestaba de sobremanera. Luego la comencé a ver como Kagome, solo como ella, y no como una reencarnación. Después se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, a la que le confesaba todos mis miedos y dudas, todos mis secretos. Y por ultimo se convirtió en lo único por lo cual tenia sentido luchar, lo único que valía en esta vida…De pronto, se me hacia muy difícil soltarla de mis brazos, y es que quería seguir así, siempre junto a ella, aspirando ese aroma embriagador, sentir su calor…siempre cuidando ella. Y después de mucho meditar, me di cuanta de que si ella muriera, mi existencia en este mundo ya no tendría razón de ser, moriría de tristeza si ella se fuera de mi lado…y es que yo solo existo por ella, esa es mi razón de ser.

Si…la amo con todo mi corazón y todas mis fuerzas…Kagome, mi niña…veo que pareces salir de tu letargo y una lagrima solitaria se desliza por tu mejilla. Mi corazón me dice que debo ir y reconfortar tu dolor, pero mi mente me advierte que tal vez te perturbe con mi presencia. Pareces que estas analizando muchas cosas, así que permanezco en mi sitio y me dedico a observarte. Te levantes después de un instante, te acuestas, y te quedas profundamente dormida.

¿Aun me podrás perdonar mi princesa¿Aun me podrás amar? No lo se…quizás si, o no, pero ya no importa la respuesta, lo que importa es que no esconderé mas mis sentimientos… ¡Si, mañana mismo se lo diré! Ya no debo esperar ni un día más…y si responde que no me ama…no importa, ya no importa que no ame, pero yo estaré con ella por siempre, para protegerla, para ser el mejor amigo, para que tenga un hombro donde llorar, para que tenga alguien que la escuche, por que aunque ella no me ame…yo quiero permanecer siempre a su lado…

-

Notitas de Mí: XD

Primero y antes que nada�¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, por los reviews tan lindos que me mandaron, casi me puse a llorar, y es que fueron muy lindos sus comentarios, y los respectivos agradecimientos a quien corresponda ( �¡que formal salio! XP), serán dados al ultimo.

Aquí vemos que Inu�¡por fin, toma la decisión de declarársele a Kagome, pero ella ya ha tomado la decisión de marcharse y renunciar a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo XD

También vemos en el segundo capi, Inu �¿llora!. Si aunque usted no lo crea. Después de todo, el también tiene sentimientos, y cuando a uno le rompen el corazón de esa manera tan cruel, bueno creo que cualquiera se pondría a llorar…�¡Pero por favor fans de Inu, no me peguen, ya se que fui muy mala con el, pero mas adelante se desquitara, por que yo también AMO A INUYASHA. Pero igual lo haré sufrir un poquito jejejeje…También me gusta mucho la parte final, cuando el expresa sus sentimientos por Kagome. No se si me habrá quedado bien, pero a mi me gusto bastante.

Bueno ya no las aburro más�¡y pasemos con los reviews:

**belen: **¿Verdad que Kagome sufre mucho, y claro que Inu va a reaccionar, no te preocupes. �¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**kagomehigurashi: **¿DE verdad esta bueno el fic? Pues me alegro. Tienes razón lo de Inuyasha es un maldita obsesión por esa p de Kikyo. Aquí tienes el siguiente cap.

**Kikyo Beautiful:** �¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tu comentario es el más lindo que he recibido. Si, al principio me sentía algo insegura de publicarlo. Pero comentarios como el tuyo me ayudan a seguir, poruqe significa que no soy del todo mala U. Y claro que puedes llamarme amiga . Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo�¡espero que te guste! Y no te preocupes que me voy a dar un tiempito para leer tus fics. �¡Nos vemos!

**Alejandra: **No te preocupes que de todas maneras, lo voy a seguir. Opino igual que tu, yo que Kagome no salvaba a esa…, pero como tú dices, hay que estar viviéndolo.

**Maeryx: **�¡Gracias por lo de lindo! Me halagas , gracias también por los ánimos.

**HawkAngel XD: **�¿Me quedo bien dramático, no? Pero no le quita lo bueno como dices. No te preocupes que Inu va a sufrir jejejejeje �� (risa perversa)

**LaEmiR: **…Que si no lo sigo�¿me obligaras! .. U Eso me dio un poquito de melo…Pero no te preocupes que de todas maneras lo sigo. �¡Gracias por lo de excelente escritora!

Bueno ya saben, sus criticas, comentarios�¡ya saben manden reviews�¡Besitos y abrazos!

Katrina Himura


	3. Cap3: Confesión

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que lo disfruten! Y ya saben todo ese rollo de los derechos de autor.

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

Cáp.3: Confesión

Ya llevaban mas de una hora caminando, pero hacia un buen día y por ello el viaje no se hacia tan pesado como de costumbre. Inuyasha, como siempre, iba alejado del grupo, pero a diferencia de los otros días en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad. Ninguno sabia explicar el por que, pero les alegraba el hecho de que su amigo estuviera con mejores ánimos. Paso un poco mas de tiempo hasta que divisaron la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

_-¿Qué haré…debería irme ahora-_se repitió Kagome.

-¿Kagome estas bien- le pregunto el pequeño Shippo.

-Si, no te preocupes. Solo estaba algo distraída.-Shippo la miro mientras se alejaba. Sabía que Kagome mentía. Ella siempre era la que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y energías positivas, pasara lo que pasara. Pero últimamente ella había tenido un semblante de tristeza, e Inuyasha parecía haber recobrado sus ánimos, hasta con más alegría se podría decir. _Seguramente ese Inubaka tiene algo que ver, _resolvió el pequeño.

En cuanto llegaron a la aldea fueron recibidos alegremente por todos que ya conocían muy bien al singular grupo, aunque se preguntaban quien era el niño que acompañaba a la exterminadora. Después de saludar a la anciana Kaede le contaron todo lo sucedido: El como vencieron a Naraku, como recuperaron la perla…Luego de esto Sango les anuncio que volvería a su aldea, para que Kohaku pudiera visitar la tumba de sus padres y amigos. Miroku se ofreció a acompañar a Sango, y Kohaku invito al pequeño Shippo. Este acepto gustoso. No es que se aburriera con Kagome…bueno solo un poquito, y hacia mucho que no tenía un amigo de su edad y un compañero de juegos. Esto hizo que Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaran prácticamente solos.

-_Esto es perfecto-_se dijo Inuyasha-_ Ni siquiera tuve que hacer un plan para quedarnos a solas. Solo espero que todo salga bien._

-

-Sango, Monje Miroku…

-¿Que pasa Kagome-pregunto Sango

-Es que…-no sabia como comenzar, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- Quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos que he tenido. Siempre me han apoyado en todas las dificultades que he tenido. Querían que sepan que siempre los tendré presentes, y que todas las cosas que conocí y aprendí aquí no las olvidare jamás, ni a ustedes- diciendo esta ultima frase mas para si misma- Amigos los quiero mucho.

Ellos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Después de eso el Monje Miroku dijo:

-Pero señorita Kagome, eso ya lo sabemos. Y usted sabe que la apreciamos mucho, de la misma manera que usted lo hace.

-El tiene razón Kagome. Además, ¿Por qué nos dices estas cosas? Pareciera que estas despidiendo, y eso que solo nos vamos a mi aldea, y no nos tardaremos más de tres días en volver.

-Si, pero…solo quería que supieran eso.

Ellos le sonrieron y se despidieron prometiendo volver lo mas pronto posible, pero algo inquietos por las palabras de Kagome.

-

-Su excelencia, ¿usted que opina- dijo Sango cuando vio que Kohaku y Shippo se encontraban jugando mas adelante. Espero que se adelantaran para poder hablar más tranquilamente con Miroku.

-No lo se, eso me aprecio muy raro, como una despedida, aunque no lo haya dicho directamente, en realidad eso fue.

-Si yo también lo creo así. Y creo que la razón es el eterno problema con Inuyasha, ¿no es cierto? Kagome ha sufrido mucho todo este tiempo y creo que su decisión es la correcta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que…ella no lo va a esperar por siempre. Es cierto que ama mucho a Inuyasha, pero…Kagome también tiene una vida, es joven, y es bonita, y no siempre va esperar que el venga a ella, mas aun cuando ya lo ha intentado todo para poder estar con el, y le ha demostrado su amor de una y mil maneras, pero…que se puede hacer si el no le corresponde a su amor.

Miroku no dijo nada. Solo siguió el camino junto a ella en silencio, pero después de unos instantes se paro en seco, se puso frente a Sango y le dijo:

-Entonces…no quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros, no quiero que te canses de esperarme…Sango, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Kohaku y Shippo pararon de caminar. Sango lo miro muy emocionada y con lágrimas en sus ojos se lanzo a sus brazos diciendo:

-¡¡Si, si! ¡¡Acepto!

Miroku a apretó contra si muy emocionado, Kohaku y Shippo los felicitaron.

_-Inuyasha, amigo-_pensó Miroku- _ya hice lo correcto y ahora podré estar junto a la mujer que amo. Solo espero que tú también tomes la decisión correcta._

-

Kagome, después de la "despedida", fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Antes de irse quería encargarle la perla, pero ella le dijo que lo mejor es que la tuviera con ella, además, no creía que hubiera peligro si la llevaba con ella a su época. Después de esto se despidió prometiendo volver. La verdad no le gustaba mentir, pero con esto ya no seria tan dolorosa la despedida. Tomo su mochila y se dirigió al pozo pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que le habían sucedido ahí, claro que también le habían pasado muchas cosas malas, pero lo mejor era recordar todo lo bueno. Pensó con algo de tristeza que ya nunca mas vería a sus amigos, y todo por es tonto…Inuyasha, como iba a extrañar sus peleas, las tardes en las que se sentaban largo rato a conversar, cuando ella, algunas noches, dormía acurrucada entre sus brazos…

Entonces se detuvo…Y, ¿si tal vez estaba cometiendo un error?. Puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Algo le decía que estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de volver sus pasos y regresar con…_-¡¡Pero como puedo pensar eso!_

_Dije que no iba a flaquear en esta decisión, y es lo primero que hago. No debo hacerlo…el me hizo sufrir, siempre se marcho con ella, ¿no es tiempo de que yo también haga mi vida? No puedes vivir siempre atada a falsas esperanzas…Kagome tonta, no debes dudar-_ y con estas palabras se dispuso a reanudar su camino, cuando de pronto, una sombra se interpuso delante de ella.

-

Inuyasha estaba frente a ella. Le había dado un gran susto ya que no lo había oído venir. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose…Kagome no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y verlo a los ojos. Sabía que si lo mirabas a los ojos perdería, y todo su plan se iría al diablo…Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que mirarlo de frente a los ojos y demostrarle que ella era fuerte. Lentamente levanto su mirada, alejándose de paso un paco, ya que no podía evitar que su presencia aun la pusiera algo nerviosa.

Lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquellas orbes doradas que la encantaron desde el primer momento que las vio. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, pero aun así miro determínate al hanyou. Cuando lo hizo, percibió en su mirada algo de… ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad?

Alejo su mirada rápidamente. _¿Qué le estará pasando a Inuyasha? _Nunca lo había visto así. Tenia una posición firme ante ella, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba el nerviosismo. ¿Qué seria? Tal vez era porque… ¿Quería decirle algo? ¿Acaso se había enterado de sus planes? No. Eso era muy poco probable.

Mientras, Inuyasha se preguntaba que hacia tan tarde por el bosque. Había ido a buscarla a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero esta le dijo que se había marchado a su época…_ ¿A su época? ¿Y por que no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué marcharse sin decirme nada? A Kaede se lo dijo… O es que acaso… ¿quería huir de mí?_

-Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde para que estés andando sola por aquí. Los monstruos podrían atacarte, más si traes la perla contigo

-Inuyasha, yo puedo defenderme perfectamente. La perla esta segura conmigo así que no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora si me permites, quisiera seguir mi camino.

Inuyasha se sorprendió bastante por la forma fría y cortante en la cual le respondió. Cuando ella se enfadaba con el solía pronunciar un par de "abajo", se daba la vuelta y simplemente no le hablaba. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era un simple enfado por una tonta pelea, era algo mas. En sus ojos había mucho dolor, mucho rencor. Quiso gritarle que diablos le pasaba, pero decidió guardar la calma y no hacerle casos a sus arrebatos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran más problemas.

-Kagome…Te pregunte que hacías aquí.

-Pues me voy a mi época, ¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Y te planeabas ir sin decírmelo?

-Sabes, no siempre tengo que decirte todo lo que hago, no siempre tengo que rendirte cuentas. Total, tu no eres nada mió.

-¡¡Pero si soy tu amigo y me preocupa lo que hagas!

-Bueno ya te dije a donde iba. Ahora, ¿me dejas pasar?

-¿Cuándo volverás?

Esta pregunta la sorprendió…sabia que llegaría en algún momento, pero no así de golpe. Pensó que estaba preparada…claro su mente lo estaba, pero su corazón aun no. Aunque ella lo ignoraba. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Era la hora de la verdad.

-Nunca…

A Inuyasha se le corto la respiración. Pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, a pesar se que el había escuchado perfectamente las palabras, decidió preguntar nuevamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nunca, Inuyasha. No regresare nunca.

-Pero Kagome… ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Por qué-Estaba totalmente desconcertado. Hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, pero no esto. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba para que había ido a buscarla. Quería decirle algo pero las palabras se le enredaban. Aun estaba en shock por lo sucedido. Decidió calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. Así que después de un rato de silencio dijo:

-¿Pero por que, y así de repente? ¿O es que paso algo malo en tu época?

Ella lo miro de frente, con los ojos relampagueantes de furia- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie por que me voy- Inuyasha miro sin entender. Kagome solo le dio la espalde y comenzó a hablar –Inuyasha… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Solo responde.

-Bueno…Tu estas aquí porque…nos ayudas a recolectar los fragmentos, ya que eres la única que los ve y los percibe.

-Es verdad…esa era mi única razón para estar aquí. O mas bien debo decir era. Inuyasha yo me voy por que mi presencia ya no es necesaria aquí. La perla esta completa y Naraku esta muerto. Por ello, yo ya no soy indispensable aquí. ¿No te parece?

-¡¡Pero Kagome que tonterías dices! ¡¡Es una excusa muy tonta para irte!

Ella sabia que era una excusa tonta. Lo sabia muy bien…Pero esta conversación tenia su propósito. No era por nada. Quería comprobar si realmente le importaba. Quería que le dijera que la necesitaba, que se quedara.

-Entonces, si dices que mi excusa es tonta, dame tú una razón por la cual yo deba quedarme aquí.

Silencio.

-Ves que no la hay. Además este no es mi lugar. Debo volver al lugar donde pertenezco. Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí. Espero que te vaya bien Inuyasha y que puedas ser feliz con Kikyo. –Le dolía decir eso, pero…era verdad. El siempre cumplía sus promesas y esta no seria la excepción. Dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección al pozo, pero no termino de dar unos pasos cuando de pronto Inuyasha, la tomo del brazo.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de si mismo por aquel impulso, pero no la soltó. Se puso detrás de ella, y lleno sus pulmones con aquella fragancia deliciosa que la envolvía, esa que tanto le gustaba. El corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora_-¿Por qué me retuvo-_pensó_-¿Acaso quiere que me quede? _Y Siguieron parados, los dos, ahí, sin decirse nada. Y aunque fueron unos instantes, a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Tenían tantas cosas que decir, tanto que aclarar, era la oportunidad perfecta…pero ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra. Simplemente no podían, y prefirieron quedarse ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

_-Debo decírselo ahora-_se dijo Inuyasha-_Es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que siento. _Así que lentamente la volteo, quedando así enfrentados. El la miraba con una dulzura indescriptible, admirando y memorizando cada detalle de su rostro. Alargo la mano libre que tenia y con esta empezó a acariciar su mejilla, levemente enrojecida por la ternura del momento. Kagome solo atino a abrazarlo, y cerrando sus ojos a hundirse en su pecho, en su calor…Inuyasha la rodeo con su abrazo. Era el momento perfecto.

-Kagome…

-¿Si Inuyasha-dijo aun cerrando los ojos.

-Ya encontré la razón por la cual debes quedarte.

-¿Y cual es?

-La razón es…que yo te amo Kagome.

-

Notitas de mi XD:

Holas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo del fic. La verdad, no se si estará bien, no me convence mucho la verdad. Pero no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos, así que espero que puedan disculparme.

Miroku le propuso matrimonio a Sango. Esta es una partecita dedicada a las fans de esta parejita. Lo que dijo Sango no solo fue para aclararle a Miroku lo que en ese momento sentía Kagome, si no que también, fue un llamado de atención para el. Si me explico mejor, fue como una "indirecta bien directa", ¿me entienden? Bueno no las molesto con mas enredo y pasemos al tema trascendental del capitulo.

Inu se le confeso su amor a Kag! Si, después de mucho meditarlo se decidió a decírselo. ¿Y ahora que pasara? ¿Se quedaran juntos? Lean el próximo cap!

Ahora los reviews:

**Ishi-dora: **Bueno ya viste que si se quedo, ¿se quedaran juntos? Gracias por el Review!

**oyuki-77: **¡¡¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Cuando escribí este fic, lo quise hacer lo mas realista posible, como dices, y no como la típica relación color rosa, o algo por el estilo. Por que la vida real no es toda fantasía. Si Inuyasha es un tarado en ese aspecto…pero igual esta cuero! XD

**HawkAngel XD: **Holas! De que va a ser muy romanticón, y va a ser, claro sin excederse. No quiero que el fic me quede muy empalagoso IP. Saludos!

**Miki Matsura: **Aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Si…no se que haré con ese bobo se Inuyasha, ya veremos.

**Hally777: **Bueno…gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad no pensé que mi fic llegara tan adentro. Yo también me pongo triste cuando Inuyasha se va atrás de Kikyo, y deja así Kagome, y encima ella no le reclama nada. No te preocupes que lo voy a seguir . Un saludo desde Perú a Venezuela!

**meiko174: **Aquí tienes el cap. Y así como ustedes no se casan de llenarme de halagos (lo que agradezco infinitamente), yo me cansare de decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**ishi: **Espero que te guste el cap. Nos vemos!

**Kikyo Beautiful: **HOLA Kikyo! Bueno tu como siempre halagándome, aunque no se si lo merezca del todo, porque aun me falta mucho como escritora. Pero de todos modos agradezco tus comentarios tan lindos amiga! Bueno aquí, PARECE que le respondió bien a Inu, pero no se significa que ya no sienta lo mismo, o si? Te dejo con la duda jejejeje. Gracias por la dedicación de ultimo fic; kagome Y Kikyo juntas? Ya te deje mis comentarios en un review, pero desde antemano de digo que esta buenísimo! Chau!

Bueno, en el próximo cap, alguien va a sufrir mucho. ¿¿¿Será Inu? ¿¿¿Será Kagome? ¿¿Serán los dos? Pero sea como se alguien va a sufrir òó Uy que masoquista! Ya saben dejen reviews, que no les de vergüenza! Besitos y abrazos!

Katrina Himura


	4. Cap4: Adios

Holas! Aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste! Y ya saben el Inu-gumi no me pertenece (que mas quisiera - U) si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para dar vida a mis locuras.

Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga **Kikyo Beautiful**, por que gracias a sus lindos comentarios me ha ayudado a seguir con el fic. Gracias amiga!

diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

Cáp. 4: Adiós

Kagome…

¿Si Inuyasha-dijo aun cerrando los ojos.

Ya encontré la razón por la cual debes quedarte.

¿Y cual es?

La razón es…que yo te amo Kagome.

No lo podía creer…simplemente no podía. Tanto tiempo esperando oír aquellas palabras, que ahora…me parecía un hermoso sueño. No podía responder, no podía abrir mis ojos. Solo quería quedarme ahí en su abrazo, temiendo que todo esto fuera un sueño como tantos otros. Pero al sentí su mano alzar delicadamente mi barbilla, y con esta acariciar mi rostro, no me quedo dudas…no era un sueño, era real…una hermosa realidad. De mis ojos empezaron a emanar lágrimas de felicidad. Finalmente mi más anhelado sueño se había hecho realidad. Inuyasha me miraba con un gran brillo en sus ojos, al tiempo que yo me perdía en ellos, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera, una que reflejaba una gran paz. Una paz que el me transmitía. Lentamente, fue acercando mi rostro con su mano, que aun sostenía mi barbilla, y con la otra, tomándome suavemente de la cintura. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero no quería detenerme. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y pose muy manos sobre sus fuertes hombros. Su aliento se entremezclaba con el mió, y pude notar, sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, que sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como las mías. Sonreí para mis adentros con este descubrimiento. Poso sus labios sobre los míos, y sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba mi cuerpo. Paso unas de sus manos de mi barbilla a mi nuca, y comenzó a besarme con mas premura, rozando el borde de mis labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Entreabrí mis labios, dándole le paso. Su lengua exploraba mi boca, así como la mía con la suya. Mordí levemente su labio inferior, a lo que el respondió apegándome mas a su cuerpo. Y luego de unos instantes nos separamos, respirando agitadamente y muy sonrojados, ya que después de todo teníamos que respirar. Volví a mi posición inicial, con mi cabeza en su pecho.

Y… ¿Eso fue un si?

Pues…creo que si.

¿Cómo que crees?

Bueno, pues…creo que debes reafirmar tu respuesta.- Inuyasha solo sonrió, como solo el podía hacerlo, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los nimios de la manera mas dulce. Después de este lo tome de la mano y lo guié hacia árbol y nos sentamos bajo el. Me recosté sobre el. Nunca había sido tan feliz como en este momento me sentía tan completa, con tanta…

Paz…eso era lo que me embargaba en ese momento, y es que jamás había sentido esto por una persona, ni siquiera por Kikyo. Tal vez en algún momento la llegue a querer pero nunca a amar. Ella fue algo maravilloso en mi pasado, había amilanado mi soledad, era una grata compañía. Pero Kagome no solo disminuyo es a tristeza, sino que también hizo que por primera vez confiara, que abriera mi corazón realmente hacia alguien, que me hiciera ver la luz nuevamente. Ella nunca me juzgo por ser un híbrido, nuca vio el exterior, siempre mis sentimientos.

Pero aun me quedaban muchas dudas, no es respecto a mi amor por Kagome eso lo tengo muy claro…pero, no puedo romper mi promesa. Aun debo cumplir con Kikyo, aunque ella no me ame, pues yo tampoco al amo. Es solo que…me siento una basura, porque todo el sufrimiento que ella siente es por mi culpa, todos sus males son por mi culpa. Si yo la hubiera conocido, su corazón no se hubiera vuelto vulnerable, si yo no hubiera deseado convertirme en un monstruo…si ella no hubiera llevado la perla aquella tarde…¡¡maldición! ¡¡Yo le quite su vida a Kikyo! Así que debo pagarle con la mía. Siempre las personas que amo sufren por mi detestable presencia. Debo dejar mi felicidad de lado, no quiero que mas personas sufran. Mi querida Kagome te amare por siempre. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Ella levanta su cabeza y suavemente limpia mi mejilla, y yo solo tomo su mano y la beso suavemente…Kagome como te amo, pero debo dejarte, o no estaré en paz.

¿Qué sucede Inu- pregunto Kagome suavemente

Kagome, escúchame…-dijo apartando su mano y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- ¿tu me amas verdad?

Por supuesto que si, mas de lo que te imaginas, o es que, ¿acaso lo dudas?

No es que…- respondió desviando sus ojos.

Inuyasha…-volteando su rostro hacia ella- No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, además, puedes decirme lo que quieras-Inuyasha la ayudo a ponerse de pie, aun tomándola de la mano.

Kagome yo te amo más de lo que puedas imaginarte, eres mi mundo, pero…pero no puedo permanecer contigo…

Pero… ¿Por qué Inuyasha por que dices eso- ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, pero el desvió la mirada, y ella conocía esa mirada…era esa mirada de culpabilidad…era esa mirada que el le daba cuando iba a ver a…_ No esto no pude ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…_Kagome se soltó bruscamente de su mano- ¡¡¡Inuyasha, dime que esto es mentira, por favor! ¡¡Dime que no regresaras con ella!

Kagome, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que pagar mi deuda.

¡¡Pero ella no te ama Inuyasha! ¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes ofrecerle tu vida a una persona que trato de matarte, que te desprecia! ¡¡Por Dios, no lo puedo comprender!

¡¡Entiéndeme por favor- contesto alterado- Por mi culpa Kikyo fue muerta por Naraku, por mi culpa perdió la vida, y por mi culpa su alma no consiguió el descanso eterno. Siempre he sentido responsable de existencia aquí, ¿sabes, sabiendo que ella vagaba por este mundo aun cuando no debía, ¡¡y todo por mi maldita culpa! Si no saldo esa deuda jamás me sentiré tranquilo…-ya un poco mas calmado- por favor Kagome…no sabes como me pesa eso.

Kagome, durante ese momento, no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Estaba con la mirada gacha, y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos. Quería llorar, quería esconderse, pero…las cosas se enfrentaban, no se huían. Levanto lentamente la mirada esbozando una sonrisa triste. Inuyasha pensó que había comprendido su sentir. Pero Kagome solo siguió con la mirada impávida, y la sonrisa melancólica. Y es que…ya no lo toleraba.

Tantas ilusiones…todas perdidas en un instante.

Por que en ese momento, ese pedacito diminuto de esperanza que tenia, desapareció.

Desapareció en el oscuro y profundo hueco que tenia su corazón.

Pues que bien te salio la actuación Inuyasha…

¿Pero que estas diciendo?

Si, te salio perfecta…decirme que me amas, llevarme al cielo y después, apuñalarme el corazón.

Kagome, que dices, pero si yo realmente te amo, mi vida, cada palabra que te he dicho es verdadera, yo te amo.

No Inuyasha, amar es dar todo por esa persona…amar es aceptar y respetar a esa persona con sus defectos y virtudes…amar es, hacer todo por tu persona especial, con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro…Inuyasha, amar es…abandonarte hasta tal punto de que harías cualquier cosa por esa persona…Y eso es, lo que tu nunca pudiste hacer por mi, abandonarte por mi, a pesar de que yo si lo hice…cuando te ibas con ella, yo dejaba mi felicidad, mis esperanzas…Inuyasha, lo que tu nunca comprendiste es que…yo seria capaz de dejar todo por ti…pero tu nunca lo hiciste- las lagrimas retenidas empezaron a fluir- …No se que pienses ahora, pero…ya no quiero verte mas, por que a pesar de que te amo tanto, solo me causas dolor, y yo…ya no quiero sufrir mas, ya no mas, por favor…- se alejo unos pasos y comenzó a correr rumbo al pozo, sin esperar una repuesta, solo corrió tratando de apartar ese dolor en su pecho.

Inuyasha escucho todas esas palabras en silencio, por que sabia que se las merecía todas y cada una de ellas. Cuando ella se alejo el se perdió entre las sombras en dirección opuesta. _¿Es que acaso solo puedo causarte tristezas, mi niña? Espero que alguna vez me perdones…_

Notitas de mi XD :

Ante todo, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero es que esta es mi última semana de "vagaciones" y me fui al sur por el fin de semana; vivo en Perú, y en el sur hay unas playas preciosas. Si alguna día viene por acá vayan a Ica, a Paracas, a las Islas Ballestas…ejem, bueno me desvié del tema. En fin ya saben la razón por la cual no actualicé rápido.

¡¡¡No puedo creer que Inuyasha aun piense irse con esa! (Y eso que yo escribo el fic XP) Pero bueno, yo les dije que alguien iba a sufrir, y al final fueron los dos en cierta forma. No se como va acabar esto, pero va a ser un final feliz… ¿o no? No se…con tanta tragedia ya me estoy animando a matar a alguien jejejejeje. Pero eso aun no lo decido, así que esta en veremos.

Ya antes de pasar a los reviews quisiera hacerles una pregunta, ¿quieren lemon o no? Espero sus respuestas, no sean malas y mándenme su opinión.

Ahora vamos con los reviews:

**sanku: **Holas! Y también saludos a Mai. ¡¡¡¡¡Pero que cruel eres! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Como la pusiste a ver a ese estúpido dinosaurio morado! Oo En fin, aun no se como pueden pasar eso por la tele. Aquí tienes el capi, y espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

**claudia: **Si que sufra, y no sabes cuanto va a sufrir…ups! Estoy hablando de más. Nos vemos!

**Kikyo Beautiful: **Holas amiguita! Tu siempre halagándome, y si, me gusta dejar con la intriga jejejeje, pero ya veras que valdrá la pena la espera. Espero que actualices pronto el fic. Besitos!

**oyuki-77: **Hola q tal? Bueno, a decir verdad, si soy un poco precipitada con las cosas, pero si lo hacia mas lento se iba a volver muy tedioso. La verdad es que este fic no pasa de los diez capítulos, no se si eso te parezca muy corto, pero a mi me parece suficiente. De todas maneras, gracias por la opinión nn. Claro, no seria interesante si no tuviera su entripado, como dices. Además dicen que no hay amor sin espinas, no? Nos vemos!

**Aome-Kikyo: **Aquí tienes el fic y la respuesta de Kagome. Espero que te guste!

**Miki Matsura: **A mi también me gusto mucho el apodo que le dio Shipoo a Inu. Jejejejeje, si me gusta que se queden con la intriga, pero eso lo hace mas interesante, no crees? Saludos!

Bueno espero sus reviews, para ver si quieren lemon, o cualquier otra sugerencia u opinión que tengan. Y bueno les deseo un "feliz" (nótese el sarcasmo) regreso a clases, para los que vayan a comenzar o hayan comenzado.

Nos vemos!

Katrina Himura


End file.
